Repressed
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Remus wakes up after the Battle- or, he thinks he does. As he learns things aren't as he remembers, he only has one question that no one will answer- Where is his wife and son? Rated M for very dark flashbacks/future moments, definitely AU. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not going to name the movie that gave me this idea, or you may guess the end. It'll be short, only a few chapters but I'm hoping it won't disappear like other ideas I've begun and not published/not finished.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**_

* * *

 _ **"I love you, so much-" She sobbed, cupping his face in her hands as another explosion shook the castle. "Remus, please remember that-"**_

 _ **"As long as you remember how much I love you." Remus responded, brushing a hand across her cheek. "We'll be alright, we'll be home by dawn- I promise you, we'll both go home-"**_

 ** _A flash of green blinded him in the otherwise dark corridor that had been silent except for the two wandless fighters seeking refuge from the battle. Her eyes stared at him and she crumpled in his arms. Remus felt a scream rise in his throat, ready to face her killer without a wand if he had to-_**

 ** _An explosion destroyed the corridor, separating him from the corpse of his wife. He heard distant screaming and then darkness took over as debris fell around him._**

* * *

He woke up staring at a white ceiling, a bright light momentarily making it hard to see. He tried to sit up but became panicked to find what seemed to be restraints holding him down. Where was he? What happened?

There was an alarm going off somewhere and seconds later the door opened, and a man in lime green robes holding a stack of papers stepped in. "Hello, Mr Lupin." He said, a friendly smile on his face as he waved a wand and the restraints disappeared. "Do you know where you are today?"

Remus sat up, looking around, hoping for more answers. "St Mungo's." He finally said.

The Healer nodded, placing the papers down at the tiny table in the room and withdrawing a Self-Inking Quill from his robes. He wrote quickly, and turned back to Remus. "And do you know why?"

Remus racked his brain. "The battle? At Hogwarts, I must have been injured-"

"Right, right." The Healer said with a quieter tone, leaning over to write something else down.

"Sir-" Remus said. "My wife, she was with me-"

The Healer gathered up the papers and straightened up, avoiding Remus' gaze and question. "I'll be back in about an hour, Remus. Why don't you relax a bit?" He offered, before leaving the room.

Remus felt gutted. If the Healer wouldn't tell him where Tonks was, could she be dead? And the rest of the Order, Harry, the Weasleys- what had become of all of them?

He tried to keep his mind off of the most obvious and pressing matters until the Healer returned, but he couldn't. What had happened? What if Voldemort won? Would everyone be killed for defying him?

Finally, the door swung open again and the Healer reappeared, but this time he wasn't alone. Two men, one with jet black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses and one with wavy and longer black hair, smiled at Remus as they entered with the Healer.

Remus felt sick, staring at them. He knew them- but they were dead, he saw Sirius die and James was _definitely_ dead, that wasn't Harry- was Remus dead?

"Now, Remus." The Healer said patiently, stepping in front of Sirius and James and blocking Remus' stare. "Do you know these two?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"Good, and who are they?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black-" Remus said. "They should be dead."

James and Sirius exchanged looks behind the Healer's back, but Remus didn't notice. His head was spinning.

"And why do you say that?" The Healer asked, glancing at Sirius and James.

"The wars, James died in the first war- 16 years ago. And Sirius- he died almost 2 years ago-" Remus said. "They should be dead- they died in the wars-"

"Mate." Sirius said from behind the Healer. "Remus, mate, there was never a war."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is going to take place over the course of one day/night, so hopefully it won't be too long haha**_

* * *

"How is he?" Lily asked as James and Sirius entered the house in Godric's Hollow.

James sighed, shaking his head. "When the letter said he woke up, I was hoping for better. Shouldn't get my hopes up, I suppose."

Lily smiled sadly. "You two are doing a good thing. He hasn't got anyone else left, it's good you two are helping him."

"Won't change what's been done." Sirius said. "And if he does somehow get through this and reaches a point where he wakes up every morning knowing what he's done, knowing he's lived this delusion- well, he's headed straight for Azkaban."

"So you think it'll be best if he doesn't?" James asked as they headed into the kitchen for tea.

"He believes Dora was killed in a battle during a war. Perhaps it's best to let him think it was a murder." Sirius said. "He didn't take it well last time, did he?"

"It _was_ a murder, Sirius." James said. "The only thing that changes is who the murderer was."

"And he asked for Teddy again, then?" Lily asked, setting tea on the table as Sirius and James sat down.

"Always does, Lily." James said. "I think, as time goes on, that it's getting crueler to say what we do."

Lily sank into a chair, pulling a cup towards her. "Is it a good idea to do otherwise, though?"

"I don't think it's up to us." Sirius said. "If it were, I personally would have allowed him to be sent to Azkaban-"

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"What he did was a horrible thing, Lily!" Sirius snapped. He sighed and stared at the table. "It doesn't matter anymore, it wasn't our choice."

"Have you spoken to Andromeda lately?" Lily asked quietly. "How is she doing?"

"Getting more sick, probably doesn't have long left. And she's the only thing keeping Remus in St Mungo's, once she's gone, I'm the only family member left-"

"And what will you do?" Lily asked.

"I don't think Remus will ever remember properly, but that doesn't been he should be left free of imprisonment." Sirius said. "I think we need to just go in, and tell him straight out. Trying to coax it from him has not been working. He'll wake in a week and be right back where we started."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, looking towards James, who shrugged.

"Yes. We'll take in the photos we have left- they should remind him." Sirius said with finality. "I'm going back tonight, you can come with if you want, maybe two against him will be best."

* * *

The main Healer flipped through the photo album. "Well, I don't believe in being so out with it, but like you said-"

"We can try it this way just once." Sirius said. "If he wakes up and has forgotten again, I'll leave it alone."

The Healer nodded. "Very well, I'll be doing my rounds. If you need assistance-"

"We'll find you." James said, with a nod. The Healer walked away, and James and Sirius headed for Remus' room. "So, Padfoot, what's the plan?"

"We'll start gently." Sirius said as they reached the door. "Show him pictures- the weddings, school stuff-"

"And then?"

"After he's learned that- we tell him everything else."

" _Everything_?" James asked, his hand resting on the door's handle. "Are you sure about this?"

Sirius nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while. He needs to know."

* * *

 _ **So I want to make this longer, but I don't know, I wanted to end it before they entered the room haha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here's a long chapter to make up for the short one before haha_

* * *

"Remus, we're here to show you the truth." James said carefully as they sat at the small table. "To show you what you've missed."

Remus went to speak but Sirius spoke first. "Don't interrupt us, Moony, just listen."

Remus leaned back in his chair, watching them.

"We did go to the school together, those memories are real. Your condition, real. We became Animagi for you." James explained. "It seems that your memories became falsified after our Hogwarts graduation."

"Lily and James began dating in their 5th year, not their 7th." Sirius said. "James was a Prefect, they spent a lot of time together. Peter and Marlene began dating the same year-"

"Wormtail betrayed you, James, how can you speak of him?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "Peter never did anything to any of us, Remus, that's another lie you've created. Peter and Marlene died in a house fire, with her parents, three months after we graduated and two months before their planned wedding."

"Wedding?" Remus asked. "Marlene hated him-"

"Nah, she didn't." Sirius said, shaking his head. "They got along really well. They never did find out why the house fire started, I don't believe it was natural-"

James cleared his throat.

"Right." Sirius said. "You met Nymphadora Tonks at James and Lily's wedding. She was 16 when they finally got married, she came with me to the wedding-"

"No, they got married in 1980-" Remus began.

James shook his head. "1989. Shortly before Harry began Hogwarts."

"You guys began dating when she turned 18 in 1991." Sirius continued. "You married in 1992, and Teddy was born in 1993-"

"Teddy was born in 1998-" Remus interjected.

"No, he wasn't." James said. "Your daughter, Hope, was born in 1995."

"No-"

"Remus, just let us finish." Sirius said. He held up the photo album. "We have proof right here. News articles from the dates _you_ provided. No war ever happened." He set the photo album on the table and Remus snatched it, flipping through.

"Where's May 2nd, if you say it never happened, where's proof that no battle ever happened on May 2nd?" Remus demanded.

"Remus, you've lied to yourself for years- this world you've created- it doesn't exist." James said, his voice growing louder. "The wars never happened, there is no Voldemort!"

"The Death Eaters, James- they were picking us off one by one-" Remus said desperately. "Our biggest fear was them finding us when they found Ted-"

"Ted died when Dora was a kid, _you know that_." Sirius said. "There is no Voldemort, there are no Death Eaters-"

"You're lying." Remus said.

Sirius shook his head. "I wish we were, mate, but _there was no war_."

"Then where is she?" Remus demanded, his voice growing louder as well. "Where is my wife, Sirius? How did Bellatrix do it-?"

"Bellatrix Black died when she was 3 years old of Dragon Pox." Sirius interrupted. "My cousin is no killer."

"Then where is my wife, Sirius?" Remus yelled, standing from his chair. "Where is she? Is she dead?"

"She is dead, that much is true." James said. "But, Remus, stay calm-"

"How did she die? Who was it?" Remus demanded, shoving the chair next to him aside. "Who killed her?"

"You did." Sirius said calmly, pulling an article out of his pocket and handing it to Remus. "You killed her and the kids."

The room was silent in the wake of Sirius' words. James seemed to be waiting for one of the other two men to speak, but Remus was staring at the article.

 _ **May 2nd, 1998**_ was printed in bold letters at the top of the page- but the headline was not about the Battle of Hogwarts.

 ** _Brutal Triple Murder of Young Auror and Her Two Children Prompt New Arguments On An Old Question- Should Werewolves Be Classified As Dangerous?_**

"We only had a son, we only had Teddy-" Remus said, his voice almost silent.

"You had two." James said calmly. "A daughter and Teddy. The girl was Hope, for your mother."

"I would never kill them- I love her, I loved Dora-"

"Remus, listen to me." James said patiently. "You need to stop lying to yourself-"

"It was Bellatrix- she killed Dora- I don't know who got Teddy but we didn't have a daughter, we didn't have time-"

Sirius leaned forward. "My cousin Bellatrix died as a child. There is no Bellatrix Lestrange, only Bellatrix Black and she's been gone a long time, Remus."

"No, she killed Dora, she had to- I wouldn't-"

"You did." James said. "Nearly 2 years ago, you did."

* * *

 _He was standing in front of a drawer, his hand on the handle, willing himself to open it. Dora and the kids were asleep, and that was best. He finally opened the drawer, reaching in to pull out the knife he had spent the week deciding on. He could have used any, but he wanted to be sure he used the right one. He could have used his wand as well, but would his mind allow it? No, it had to be a knife. This knife._

 _He had planned everything out during the week. He had planned it to every last detail- it would be at night, when they were asleep. They couldn't fight that way. It had to be quick- he needed time to clean up. And he had to do it without magic._

 _For a while, he thought he was to blame for the accusations of their failing marriage. That he was becoming like Greyback, a monster. But he couldn't be. He was a good man. It was her, it was the children. Once they were gone, he'd be alright again._

 _He made his way up the stairs, knife behind his back on the off chance any of them were awake. He slipped into the dark bedroom he had shared with his wife for almost six years now._

 _She was asleep when he approached the bed, her dark curls tucked into a braid. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. When he leaned back, her eyes fluttered open slowly._

 _She smiled. "Finally coming to sleep?" She asked._

 _"Something like that." Remus said, bringing the knife into view. Her eyes widened for the moment it took him to bring the knife down. She screamed, and Remus clapped a hand over her mouth. Her hands flew to his arm, trying to pull it away, trying to push him away. He pulled the knife out, blood already spreading on the bed spread. He didn't know how many times he stabbed her. Even once she had stopped struggling, he found himself still plunging the knife into her chest and stomach._

 _Remus finally straightened up, heading down the hall towards 5 year old Teddy's room first, and heading for 3 year old Hope's next._

 _The next morning, he was sitting at the table drinking tea when Andromeda arrived. He had cleaned himself up, and the knife had been returned the drawer as if never disturbed. She stared around the kitchen, as if expecting answers from the wallpaper for the silence. Finally, she turned to Remus._

 _"Where's Dora? And the kids?"_

 _"Asleep, still. They had late nights." Remus responded calmly._

 _"I'm going to go wake her, it's strange for her not to be awake by now." Andromeda said, slipping into the living room and heading up the stairs. It took only a few seconds for the screaming to begin as Andromeda entered her daughter's bedroom._


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this is going to take place over the course of one day/night, so hopefully it won't be too long of a story haha**_

 _ **I just cheated, a chapter of flashbacks. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _1997_**

"You should leave." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sirius, I can't." Tonks said, sitting across from him. "I couldn't do that to Remus. I love him- I don't know what would happen if I left-"

"But what will happen when you stay?" Sirius asked, leaning forward so the chair was stable once again. "You say you love him, but does he love you?"

Tonks sighed. "That is an extremely cliche question, Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Moody's worried. He wrote me, because I'm 'the man of the family' or some bullocks."

Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"He's worried because you're not yourself."

"How would he know? He sits on his front porch, scaring neighbourhood kids." Tonks asked. "I should get back, honestly-"

"You just got here."

"No offense, I hate your house, Sirius."

Sirius watched as she stood. "Hey, Nymphadora, listen." He said, standing and grabbing her arm. "He is a good man. But being a werewolf, that's a lot of stress."

"Thank you, Sirius, I know." She said, pulling her arm away gently. "It's fine, Sirius."

* * *

 ** _1980_**

"James, I'm sure it's fine." Remus said, pulling James down into a chair with them. "Women do this all the time, she'll be fine-"

"It's Lily, James. She'll be fine.'' Sirius said. "But, I do have a question-"

"No, we're not cast Confundo on the older patients." Remus interjected. James smirked.

"Not what I was going to ask, but sounds like a good idea, we'll get back to it." Sirius said. "James, when are you going to marry Lily?"

"She keeps saying no." James said sheepishly. "But as soon as she says yes-"

"So, never?" Sirius asked.

"Probably." James answered, nodding.

"It's a good sign that we're here, though. I mean she agreed to have a baby." Remus offered.

"I don't think you get a say, you've never been a date." Sirius said. "How would you know what a good sign for a relationship is?"

"Werewolves aren't marriageable material, Padfoot. No girl will be with me, not with how violent most of us are."

"But not you." Sirius said. "Some girl will find the whole shy book-worm thing endearing. Maybe, one day."

* * *

 ** _1989_**

"I think you drank too much." James said slowly.

"Nah, it's fine. But we should get you home before dawn, Lily might be angry if you miss the wedding." Sirius said, grabbing James and Remus' arms. "I'll get us home, shall I?"

"Sirius, maybe-" Remus was cut off as Sirius Disapparated with them in tow. They reappeared and heard a loud scream.

"This isn't home, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. James started laughing and a second later, Sirius realised why. They had appeared in a Muggle's kitchen. Twenty minutes of trying to calm her down later, the three of them were in the back of a Muggle Police car.

"I'm sorry, Moons." Sirius said, sitting on the bench in the holding cell with him.

"Shut up, Sirius."

The door clanked open to reveal a very angry Lily Evans and a police officer.

"I would have left you in here, but it is our wedding tomorrow." She said to James. "I won't be so kind next time."

"Lily, it was an accident!" Sirius said.

"Shut up, Sirius." She said, turning and stalking off, the three men following.

* * *

 _ **1989**_

"Hey, Moony! I don't suppose you remember Andromeda's daughter?" Sirius asked, appearing beside him with a young dark haired girl. "Nymphadora, Remus. Remus, Nymphadora."

"I think we've met." Remus said, smiling at her. "You were just-"

"8 years old." She finished.

"You'll be in 6th year, then, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Oh, please, call me Tonks. And 7th year." She said. She ran a hand over the skirt of her dark blue dress as if trying smooth it. She glanced around the room, almost seeming uncomfortable. She finally turned back to Remus. "Tell me, Remus, do you like to stargaze?"

Sirius grinned and stepped away. "I'm going to ask the bride for a dance. You'll be okay with him, won't you?" He asked, disappearing before she could answer.

* * *

 _ **1999**_

"Due to Mr Lupin's inability to remain quiet, he's been removed from proceedings." Minister Shackelbolt said calmly. "It has been agreed that Mr Lupin did commit these crimes. He has been found guilty of the murders of Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks-Lupin, Edward Remus Lupin and Hope Nymphadora Lupin. He will be sentence to Azkaban for a sentence of-"

"I'm sorry, Minister, but please, not Azkaban." Andromeda interjected. Kingsley looked at her curiously, nodding for her to continue. "My daughter and her children were buried long before they should have been, but clearly Remus has suffered some kind of break. What would locking him up do? We'll never get the answers we wanted. Please, just think about it. St Mungo's can help him. Maybe we can understand why he did this. Please, don't send him to Azkaban."

Kingsley looked at Sirius. "As the only other family member present, what do you say?" He asked.

Sirius looked at Andromeda. She deserved answers, that was true. But what Remus did... It was horrific. Andromeda looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think Mrs Tonks deserves answers." Sirius said. "Nymphadora was her daughter, I think we should trust her request."

Beside him, Lily and James looked shocked and horrified. Just that morning, Sirius had been around their house swearing and threatening to tear Remus limb from limb if he wasn't thrown in Azkaban. But Sirius trusted Andromeda, and part him wanted answers too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this is going to take place over the course of one day/night, so hopefully it won't be too long of a story haha**_

* * *

Sirius paced in the hallway, needing a break. James sat nearby, staring at the floor. Remus still hadn't believed them, despite the evidence they had given. The articles from the trial, even things written in Tonks' own handwriting that proved their claims.

"What do we do now?" Sirius asked. "If he didn't believe us, what do we do?"

James sighed. "Pads, werewolves don't live to an old age like the rest of us. Why can't we just let him live this delusion-?"

"Because it's not right, James! If _I_ was a murderer, wouldn't you want me in Azkaban?"

James looked up and grinned. "Only if I'm with you."

"Lily would kill you first." Sirius said. "That's why I didn't get married-"

"That's not why, at all."

Sirius smirked. "I know, no woman would be able to handle being near me long enough." Sirius laughed and a minute later, James joined in.

* * *

 ** _Late 1992_**

 ** _"Remus?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door. "What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"I need somewhere to go." Remus said. "Please?"_**

 ** _Sirius stepped back and let Remus in. "What's wrong? Did you and Dora fight?"_**

 ** _Remus stood with his back to Sirius, and sighed. "No."_**

 ** _"So, why're you here?" Sirius asked again, as Remus wandered into the flat's sitting room._**

 ** _"I had to leave, I couldn't stay." He said, sinking onto the couch._**

 ** _"Why?" Sirius asked, standing in front of the couch. "What happened?"_**

 ** _"She's pregnant, Pads."_**

 ** _"Pregnant?" Sirius asked. "Congratulations, Remus! I should get James, we'll celebrate-" Sirius paused. "You're not happy, are you?"_**

 ** _Remus shook his head. "What if it's like me? She should get rid of it, that's what's best-"_**

 ** _"Blimey, Moony, listen to yourself." Sirius said, sitting next to Remus. "You're going to be a father, be happy-"_**

 ** _"I can't!" Remus snapped. "It'll be like me, I'm sure of it! I can't do that to a child, Sirius!"_**

 ** _"Remus, listen." Sirius said calmly. "It'll be fine, werewolves can't be born. Your child will be fine."_**

 ** _"I have to leave her. She'll be better off without me, she can lie about the child's father- she can say someone else is, she can find someone-"_**

 ** _"Remus, she doesn't know anyone else well enough. She can't lie about an affair. How does she feel about it?"_**

 ** _"She's thrilled, can't understand why I'm upset. But she'll find someone else, someone who can love her."_**

 ** _"Are you saying you don't love her?" Sirius asked. "Moony, that's-"_**

 ** _"I do love her, which is why I have to leave."_**

 ** _"That doesn't make any sense." Sirius said. "You love her, she's happy- why can't you be happy? So many people would want what you have, Remus-"_**

 ** _"Who?" Remus asked. "Who would want to be an old werewolf who destroys people's lives?"_**

 ** _"You don't destroy anyone's life."_**

 ** _"She'll be better off without me."_**

 ** _"She won't. It's your child, you should be there." Sirius said. "You're going to be a father, Moony."_**

 ** _"She'll be safer without me-"_**

 ** _Sirius glared. "You're going home, Remus. You're going to be a father."_**

* * *

 ** _1996_**

 ** _"You haven't be acting the same." Sirius commented, setting tea down on the table. "Everything alright?"_**

 ** _Tonks looked around and then sighed. "I'm fine, Sirius."_**

 ** _"You don't sound fine. Are you pregnant again?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because Remus didn't-"_**

 ** _"I know." Tonks said. "And no, I'm not."_**

 ** _Sirius nodded. "Alright, sorry. Just thought I'd ask."_**

 ** _A few minutes of silence passed. "Sirius, who is Voldemort?"_**

 ** _"Volde-who?"_**

 ** _"Voldemort."_**

 ** _"I have never heard of a Voldemort. Why do you ask?"_**

 ** _She looked at the table. "Remus thinks he's being hunted by someone named Voldemort. Or, he did when he woke up this morning."_**

 ** _"What did he say?"_**

 ** _"He asked where Teddy was, and when I said he was outside, Remus got upset." Tonks explained. "Said Teddy should be inside, not outside- what if the Death Eaters found him? I tried asking him what Death Eaters were, but he just got angrier, started asking if I was really me."_**

 ** _"Full Moon was last night, wasn't it?"_**

 ** _Tonks nodded._**

 ** _"Maybe that's just it, then. It took its toll on him."_**

 ** _Tonks nodded. "Thank you, Sirius. You really are a comfort."_**

 ** _"Don't tell anyone else, I have a reputation to uphold."_**

* * *

 _So, I want to get into why Remus is like this. But I'm struggling on how to explain it using only Sirius memories. Even James memories, he wouldn't know what happened behind closed doors._

 _I suppose I could do a chapter of just Tonks stuff but that feels wrong. I'll figure something out haha_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is going to take place over the course of one day/night, so hopefully it won't be too long of a story haha**_

 _ **So I had these ideas for just Tonks memories. So, here it goes lmao**_

* * *

 _ **Late June, 1991**_

 _ **She slipped out of the back door, heading to the quiet garden. She sank onto the trunk of a fallen tree.**_

 _ **"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A voice asked. She looked up to see Remus.**_

 _ **"It'd be rude for me to say no, wouldn't it?" She asked, shifting over as he sat down.**_

 _ **"Won't your mother come looking for you?" Remus asked.**_

 _ **She shook her head. "No. Won't Sirius be looking for you?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **It was silent for a few minutes before Remus spoke again. "I never did ask you, at the wedding, after you asked me. Do you like to stargaze?"**_

 _ **She smiled. "Of course. I love sitting out here, watching the skies when the moon is full. I love the full moon, I find it beautiful." She paused. "Of course, I understand you'd differ on that opinion."**_

 _ **"You- you know?" Remus asked.**_

 _ **"Of course." Tonks said, looking at him. "I'd have to blind to not see it. Like I said, Remus. The full moon is beautiful, sometimes it just takes a while for someone to appreciate it."**_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve, 1992**_

 ** _"Remus, where are we going?" She asked as he led her through the snow covered streets._**

 ** _"I want to show you something." Remus said, turning down an alley way. "Ready?"_**

 ** _She nodded slowly, suddenly feeling herself being pulled as he Disapparated. They reappeared on a warm, grassy cliff._**

 ** _"What are we doing here?" She asked._**

 ** _"Gazing at the stars, I suppose." Remus said, conjuring a blanket on the ground. They lay down, side by side to watch the stars._**

 ** _"Will you marry me?" Remus asked after a while._**

 ** _"What?" She asked, sitting up._**

 ** _He sat up as well. "Will you marry me? Before the baby comes?"_**

 ** _She smiled a bit mischievously. "Tonight."_**

 ** _Remus looked at her. "Tonight?" He asked._**

 ** _"We'll get married tonight." She said. "No one has to be there, we'll find someone to perform the ceremony, we'll find witnesses- tonight. Right now."_**

 ** _"Are you sure? Your mother will be upset-"_**

 ** _"Remus, she raised me to be a lady. And proper ladies don't have children before marriage, not in her eyes. She'll mad anyway tomorrow when we tell her that I'm pregnant. Maybe she'll be less so if we're married as well."_**

 ** _Remus smiled. "Alright. We'll get married, right now."_**

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day, 1992**_

 ** _"You're married?" Andromeda asked, staring at the ring on her daughter's hand as if it were a curse. "When?"_**

 ** _"Last night." Tonks said._**

 ** _Andromeda lifted her gaze and glared at Remus. "And you!" She cried. "Nymphadora is a child-"_**

 ** _"I am not a child!" Tonks argued._**

 ** _"He's nearly twice your age!" Andromeda fired back._**

 ** _"He is not!"_**

 ** _"Now, let's stop this." Sirius said, stepping forward. He had not said a word when Remus and Tonks arrived, but had shown clear disapproval over the announcement. "Clearly they acted rather rushed." Sirius said. "Marriages can be annulled, because Andromeda does have a point. You're only 19, Nymph."_**

 ** _"Age doesn't matter." Tonks said. "We love each other, we're not annulling the marriage. Mum, you were 18 when you got married- and 19 when I was born. How is this different?"_**

 ** _"Your father was the same age as me." Andromeda said. "You're not even done Auror training yet- you couldn't wait?"_**

 ** _"I won't be graduating Auror training in July, Mother." Tonks said. "It'll be pushed back a year."_**

 ** _Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "Why?"_**

 ** _"We're going to have a baby." Tonks said, her voice shaking slightly._**

 ** _"That's why you married her?" Sirius asked. "Is this because of what I said the other night?"_**

 ** _"You knew?" Tonks and Andromeda asked him._**

 ** _"Well yes." Sirius said. "But this still does not excuse it, Remus! She's 19!"_**

 ** _"You never had an argument when we were dating- why is marriage different? Isn't marriage the proper thing?" Remus asked._**

 ** _Andromeda looked like she had just witnessed someone spilling red wine on her spotless white curtains. She stepped towards Remus. "I don't like you, Remus Lupin. You hurt one hair on my daughter's head, and I will come for you."_**

* * *

"Sirius! James!" A woman's voice called as they were walking back towards the room. They turned to see Lily headed their way.

"What are you doing here? Come to join us?" James asked. "He won't believe us, still thinks there was a war-"

"Andromeda died." Lily said. "Just a few hours ago. They tried contacting you, Sirius, but they could only get in touch with me. I suppose they didn't realise you were here. I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Thank you, Lily." He said. He turned to James. "You know what this means?"

James looked at Lily, as if hoping she had the answer.

"It means I'm in charge of whether or not Remus stays here." Sirius continued. "And I want him in Azkaban. Tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is going to take place over the course of one day/night, so hopefully it won't be too long of a story haha**_

 _ **Okay so "the Healer" now has a name because I'm a tool who decided he needed one.**_

* * *

"Sirius, are you absolutely sure?" James asked. "Azkaban is harsh-"

"What he did is harsh." Sirius finished, continuing towards the room.

"Sirius, mate." James said, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder. "He doesn't remember it. He's going to wake up in Azkaban, and never know what he did. Maybe he'll think that means this Voldemort guy won the wars he talks about. The Remus we knew would never have done this. Something in him broke, don't you want to know what?"

Sirius sighed. "It's been 2 years since they were killed. I don't think we'll ever know. It's time he was put in Azkaban."

James nodded. "Go get Healer Munroe. I'll go back to Remus, make up a story that he's being moved to another part of the hospital."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, James. I don't know what I'd do without you beside me."

James watched Sirius walk away and then continued to the room. He entered slowly, and paused when he saw Remus sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall.

"Remus?" James asked, shutting the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

"She was going to leave me." Remus said, keeping his gaze on the wall.

James could feel his heart pounding faster. Did Remus remember? James sat on one of the chairs cautiously. "Who?" He asked slowly.

"Tonks. She was writing letters to someone, I found them- but she had a habit of not addressing them until she was about to send them. She was writing to someone, and was going to leave me. Move in with whoever they were, but never said she would take the kids.''

"You remember?" James asked.

Remus finally looked at James. "There was no war, Prongs. I killed my wife, and I killed my children."

"Remus, why?" James asked. Remus looked back to the wall.

"It started after Hope was born. She was acting different. She didn't love Hope like she loved Teddy, from what I saw anyway. Dora cried a lot. We weren't- our marriage wasn't good. She was distant, quiet. Barely spoke to me anymore. James, she didn't love me."

"But why did you kill her?"

"I didn't want her to leave."

"But then you fix the problems, you don't kill her!" James said. "And the kids- why did you kill the kids?"

"I'd be arrested, I wouldn't be raising them anyway. If I killed her, I had to kill them all."

James sighed. If Remus remembered, then he'd understand waking up in Azkaban every day- and he deserved to know that's where he was headed.

"Remus, why do you remember _now_?" James asked, standing and walking towards the bed. "What triggered this?"

"I don't know. I just remembered, when you two were gone- why didn't Sirius come back?"

"Andromeda died." James answered. "He went to talk to a Healer. Remus, you're being moved tonight. To Azkaban."

Remus moved suddenly and James didn't have time to react. Remus pushed James against the wall, his arm pressing down on James' throat. "I can't go to Azkaban. I need to get out of here."

James try to pry Remus' arm off his throat but Remus was stronger than James, and James couldn't even reach his wand. He shoved Remus, who stumbled back a couple steps. James wasn't a violent person(most of the time), but when Remus rushed towards him again, he did what his first instinct told him to- he threw a punch. His fist connected with Remus' jaw, sending the man back a few more steps. When Remus looked at James again, James could see the anger on the man's face. Remus rushed at him again, and James tried to defend himself as his glasses were knocked from his face. He shoved Remus but Remus pulled him down, landing on top of him and wrapping his hands around James' throat.

James tried to push Remus off, but it was no use. He couldn't pry Remus' hands off of his throat either. This was it, this was how James Potter was going to die. The door opened behind the duo and James heard Sirius yell two words within a few seconds but his mind was going blank- and Sirius couldn't have cast _that curse_ , right?

A flash of green and Remus was knocked off of James. James couldn't move for a few seconds and as he slowly sat up, Sirius handed him his glasses. James shoved them on, looking towards Remus.

"Did you- Padfoot, did you _kill_ him?"

Sirius sank to the floor against the wall. "I had to. He was going to kill you. And I couldn't lose the last of my family, Prongs."

"But won't you be arrested?" James asked.

"Probably." Sirius said with a sigh. "But you're alive, so I'll take the punishment. I did what I had to."

* * *

Remus woke up with a dull headache, and found himself staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Remus, you're awake!" A woman said, and his eyes focused as Tonks knelt next to him. "Do you feel alright?"

"You're alive." Remus said quietly, sitting up and looking around. The battle had ceased, and he could see everyone that had died- the Weasleys stood in a small group a few feet away. "You're alive?" He asked Tonks.

Tonks smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

 _ **So there ya go**_

 _ **last chapter.**_

 _ **didn't go exactly as I wanted but that's okay. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
